pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 14
Wela Volcano Park Centered around a towering mountain that sizzles with excitement, Wela Volcano Park serves as the site of Kiawe's trial. Behind the signpost you'll find a rock that you can break with Tauros to get a . Walk up the first ramp and you will find a lying in an empty patch. When you walk up the next ramp, you can battle a . |} Continue until you get to a cave opening, which will take you to another side of the volcano. The trial gate is just outside the exit. The Trial Guide will heal your Pokémon if you talk to her. If you want to go to Kiawe's trial site, you can, but there are other things to do in the area first. Right by the trial gates on the left is an . Jump down the ledges and grab the , then keep going down ledges to enter the next cave. After coming through, head down to battle an . |} Go down and up the path to find . South of this is another trainer. |} If you hop down the steps, you'll be back at the first entrance. Before hopping off the last step, make sure to grab the . Go through the cave, and you'll find yourself outside of Kiawe's trial location. Kiawe's Trial Entering the Totem's Den, you see Kiawe standing by some flaming torches at the top of the volcano. You walk over to him, and start your trial. Three challenging battles await you in Kiawe's trial, the last being a showdown against a powerful Totem Pokémon. You can't restore your Pokémon between battles, so hopefully you've prepared yourself with plenty of potent medicines. s are your primary foes here, and you'll have an edge if you use the plethora of Pokémon you can catch on the water's surface and at fishing spots around Brooklet Hill, , and other places you've explored. and moves are also effective. To begin Kiawe's Trial, you will observe two dances by Alolan and will be asked to identify the difference. Having completed this task. The correct answer is the middle Marowak. The Alolan Marowak will battle you. You will then observe a second set of two dances and will be asked to identify the difference. A appears and photobombs the dance. Choose Where they're looking or How they're smiling. He will then challenge you to a battle. |} Lastly, you will observe one final set of two dances. An appears, and it's a Totem Pokémon. Choose any answer, and the Totem Marowak will now battle you. For successfully stomping out Totem , Kiawe rewards you with the Z-Crystal, the . He also hands you ten s and then registers to your Ride Pager. With Charizard Glide, you can swiftly back to locations that you've visited before. This makes getting through Alola much easier. Now that you have Charizard, fly back to Professor Kukui's lab on Melemele Island and go out to Melemele Sea. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon